


It's Spooky Time!

by notaheroofjustice



Category: Gintama, Kingdom Hearts, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaheroofjustice/pseuds/notaheroofjustice
Summary: A collection of halloween related one-shots/drabbles/whatever involving the reader and different choice characters from different series! ♡





	1. Haunted House ;; Demyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween themed Demyx x Reader for all the Demyx lovers out there ♡

_ “So I’ve been wanting to ask for a while now…. could we maybe go to a haunted house?” _

 

Demyx tensed up at the question. Really, it wasn’t that big a deal. Well, not to most people at least. However, you were aware of your boyfriend’s fear of such things, making it harder for you to even ask in the first place. And filling you with instant regret now that you have.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, of course! I can always go on my own or with a friend--”

 

“No, no!,” Demyx cut you off at the end of your sentence. “I’ll go! I mean -- It can’t possibly be that bad.”

 

He let out a nervous laugh, trying to appear as though he wasn’t worried about it. That wasn’t exactly working out the greatest. You could tell just from his face and words alone he was agreeing solely for your sake. “Seriously, you don’t have to if you’re scared. I don’t want to force you to go..”

 

Demyx reached over to take your hand in his, a smile on his face due to your reaction. “I’ll go. I might get scared but it’d be nice to do something together. Besides who else will be there to comfort you in case you get scared too?”

 

A goofy grin appeared across his features, one that turned contagious and spread to yours. “Me? Get scared? No way!”

 

“Please, you’ll be just as scared as me if not worse!”

 

“Nu-uh!”

 

“Yeah-huh!” 

 

The already childish argument dwelled on for a bit, you both laughing more and more until becoming unable to even respond due to your laughter. 

 

And like that, you had a haunted house date.

 

Perhaps you would both come to regret it later as you stood in that line waiting the evening you had agreed on going. Especially Demyx. Sure it was Halloween time and everyone enjoyed doing something that might spook them, but surely there were better ways to do it! He gripped your hand tightly as the two of you moved forward. You took notice and squeezed it back, trying to reassure him it would be okay. 

 

You felt fear of your own however. It wasn’t enough to back down entirely, but your nerves were on edge and you could tell that even the littlest thing would be enough to make you jump five feet into the air screaming.

 

Yet neither of you would give up and say you didn’t want to do it. Maybe it was a pride thing. Maybe you two were just being rather dumb. Maybe Demyx was also using this as another excuse to get out of work and he did not want to have to go back now. Likely a mix of all of those factors, but it was too late to turn back as you reached the front of the line.

 

It was bit of a blur, the moment from the front of the line to being within the house. It felt like it came too fast and neither you or Demyx had time to even speak a single word of complaint before you were being gestured inside, your minds carelessly moving your feet along.

 

Darkness. Sure you could make out outlines and there was bit of light showing the way, but it was mostly darkness. Both you and Demyx moved closer to each other by instinct. It was way too late to turn back now.

 

Walking along, you glanced around everywhere nervously. “Uhhh…. You’re not scared yet are you?”

 

“No…. Why? Are you?”

 

“Not at all….”

 

Silence fell as you continued your way through. A bit more of small talk would’ve been nice, but really was it even possible for either of you to think of actually things to say in this moment?

 

It went on like this for a few more seconds until it hit.

 

Out popped a haunt worker from behind a nearby large prop, rushing towards you both as they shouted something along the lines of a curse.

 

Hard to say for certain, as you both were already screaming and running away as fast as you could.

 

Hands clamped tightly, you two maintained an equal speed as you rushed away, only to run into the next worker to pop out.

 

And the next.

 

And the next.

 

And of course, the next.

 

It felt like a never ending process until you finally made it to the end of the house. Bursting through the exit doors, only then did you let go of each others’ hands and take a moment to breathe. No words were spoken for a minute, until you looked up at Demyx, his eyes connecting with yours soon after.

 

And then, you both started laughing. Sure, you had just been scared out of your minds, but it was hilarious how you were.

 

“I thought you said you weren’t scared,” Your voice was filled with amusement between the laughs.

 

“And what about you? You were the one who wanted to go in the first place!”

 

Well, he had a point. One that made you laugh even harder.

 

It took a bit for you to compose yourselves, but when you did Demyx wrapped an arm around your shoulder.

 

“I think we successfully tackled this challenge.”

 

“I think so too.”

 

“What should we do now then?”

 

“Wanna go get something to eat?”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

Demyx moved his arm to take hold of your hand again, and began to lead you away from the haunted house that terrified you both so much only moments ago.

 

You glanced up at it, a smile on your face. You did have a lot of fun. And you were extremely grateful for Demyx agreeing to go with you.

 

“Hey,” You stopped him for a second, “wait a moment.”

 

“What is it?”

 

He looked at you with a confused expression.

 

You leaned over, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for doing this with me.”

 

A light blush ran across his features, but the grin on his face was a somewhat proud one. “Hey, no big deal! We can do it again sometime if you want!”

 

“Really? You want to be freaked out like that again?,” You questioned him with a smirk tugging at your lips.

 

He gave a small laugh, using his free hand to scratch the back of his neck. “Maybe next time we should just see a scary movie or something.”

 

You laughed along side of him, but the offer definitely wasn’t a bad one. 

 

_ “Agreed.” _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this KH3 news has put me in a big Kingdom Hearts mood and since Demyx is one of my favorites, I decided why not write something for him? Plus I wanted to start writing some Halloween related stuff too so here we are lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! ♡


	2. Trick or Treat ;; Shinsou Hitoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple Halloween themed Shinsou x Reader for a friend who loves him very much ♡

If you had asked Shinsou how he planned to spend his Halloween, this would not have been his answer by far. Not that he had really been planning to spend it any way in particular. However, dressed up in a couple’s costume while taking his partner’s younger sibling trick or treating certainly wasn’t his first choice. But he found it impossible to say no to you when you asked him to join you with that hopeful look on your face. He found it even more impossible later on when you told him you wanted matching costumes. So against his better judgement, he found himself in his current predicament.

 

It was hard to concentrate with kids running around and screaming everywhere. His eyes were focused on you and wherever your sibling was dragging you off to, but he found himself struggling to keep up at times. Despite there logically being so much open space it still felt so crowded, and if he didn’t keep his vision locked on you he would lose sight of you very quickly.

 

You were being dragged around too much to notice at the moment. It was expected of course, but you had thought maybe you’d be able to at least spend a little time with Shinsou. Alas, that did not seem to be the case. Admittedly, you felt rather guilty not being able to do so. It didn’t seem fair to him. You decided that you had to come up with something, and quick. Even though there was no way he would go anywhere, especially after agreeing to do this with you, you didn’t want him to feel isolated like this.

 

“Hey, can we take a small break?”

 

You questioned your young sibling as they stopped to look up at you when they heard your voice. “Huh? But I’m getting so much candy! We can’t stop now!”

 

“Uhh…. Well, not stop…. Maybe just a small break?”

 

“But I don’t want to….”

 

“Alright then…. Hmmm….”

 

_ ‘Oh, I’ve got an idea!’  _ Finally. Your mind gave you something to work with.

 

“Come with me for a moment. It’ll only be a second, okay?”

 

This time you gently pulled your sibling in the direction of Shinsou, a grin on your face. He hadn’t been too far behind, but it was enough for the two of you to not have been able to interact much. And that had to be fixed. So, once you reached him, you took your free hand and grabbed his. “Didn’t think you could just lag behind and let me have all the fun, now did you?”

 

That remark got a bit of a laugh from your boyfriend. He put up no protests and simply gripped your hand in return, an appreciative smile forming on his lips. It wasn’t hard to realize what you were doing. Naturally, he was thankful for it. Even if he had agreed to it simply because he couldn’t say no to you, he still had hopes of spending time together as well. Which was made clear to him that you definitely had similar thoughts on that subject. So with that, it set your night fully. You gave a nod toward your sibling, and they took off dragging  _ both you  _ and  _ Shinsou _ this time.

 

Oddly enough, as the night went on you appeared to get more candy with three people rather than just two. The grin on the face of the youngest of you three became contagious, and the trick or treating turned into a really fun process. It was hard to say what exactly was the cause of it, but you had your own personal theories you most certainly had to voice.

 

“It’s the matching costumes,” You exclaimed with a smirk as you all walked back at the end of the night.

 

“I really doubt it’s that,” Shinsou responded, a hint of amusement in his voice.

 

“Of course it is! What else could it possibly be?”

 

“Luck?”

 

“Pffft. No.”

 

By this time, it was late, and the child had gotten tired. Unable to say no once again, however to your sibling this time, they were now snoozing away as Shinsou carried them on his back.

 

“Either way, you have to admit you enjoyed yourself.”

 

He thought about your statement for a few seconds before saying anything back. “You’re right. It was fun.”

 

“So…. How about we do this again next Halloween?”

 

“Really?”

 

He raised an eyebrow at you, and you couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Okay okay, maybe not this. But we should at least do something together.”

 

“That I can agree to.”

 

“Success!”

 

You threw your fist in the air, celebrating what you considered to be such a great victory. Shinsou had a smile on his face when you looked back, though you weren’t sure if it was him finding your reaction funny, or just him simply enjoying himself. Either way, it made you happy to see.

 

The walk back continued as such. A few jokes and a bit of conversation here and there. It was nice, and you both were having a good time. Despite the fact you managed to put a good distance between where you last were and where your place was, the pain building up in your legs from all the movement was hardly noticeable. It was just you, appreciating the time you had with the person you cared about so deeply. And you could tell he felt  the exact same way.

 

Of course, it was bound to end, and it seemed all too soon as you made it to the door of your place. Though he did agree to help get your sibling inside and in bed, it still didn’t feel like enough time.

 

“You can’t stay for a bit longer? Maybe watch a movie or something?,” You questioned, after the young child had been laid down to continue sleeping.

 

“No, I really should be heading home.”

 

“Ah..”

 

Disappointment lingered in the air from both ends, but you understood. You both were very busy after all. It was a wonder you had time to actually spend together now.

 

“Well… Maybe it wouldn’t hurt for just one movie. But after that I really have to go.”

 

A wide smile grew on your face, and you planted a kiss on his cheek as you pulled him over to the couch to pick what to watch.

 

There was no way you were gonna let the time you had go to waste. Neither was Shinsou.

 

Perhaps it was a good thing it was nearly impossible for him to say no to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I genuinely have no idea how Halloween and such works in Japan or if it's even celebrated - though if it is it's probably not celebrated like this.
> 
> But I could shake the idea off so just work with me and say it's an AU?
> 
> Also hope I got Shinsou's personality displayed well in some way as I've never written for him before--
> 
> Either way I hope you enjoy it ♡


	3. Candy ;; Gintoki Sakata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short Gintoki x Reader ♡

“Candy…. Candy…. Ugh, where did it go?”

 

You let out a frustrated sigh as you dug through drawers searching for the packs of candy you had bought for everyone to enjoy tonight. The plan had been to watch a few Halloween-centered movies (though not actual horror, due to Gintoki’s protests) with the others to celebrate the spooky season. You had made sure to get a bunch of snacks earlier in the day to prepare, but now that the time was nearing, you couldn’t find them in the places you had put them!

 

It wasn’t like they could just get up and move around on their own? Unless……. No. No. That’d be ridiculous. Or would it be….?

 

No, of course it would.

 

Sometimes you had a really hard time telling anymore with all the absolutely ridiculous stuff happening around you.

 

You brushed it off, returning to your search. _ Seriously where could the candy have gone? _ You were so caught up in wondering you didn’t even stop to consider asking the silver-haired male that laid on the couch with a JUMP planted in front of his face. That was, until you took notice of something in the trash can nearby your eyes luckily spotted a glimpse of.

 

“Gintoki…”

 

“Hm?”

 

He sounded as bored as ever, not a care in the world as he barely paid attention to your voice.

 

“Did you eat all the candy in this drawer?”

 

“Oh. Yeah.”

 

He brushed it off, not realizing the irritated look on your face as you loomed over where he laid.

 

“That was for tonight, you idiot!”

 

That finally got his attention. Well, mostly due to your anger. He glanced up nervously from the manga he had been reading, letting out a small, nervous laugh.

 

“Oh…. It was?”

 

A defeated sigh. Not like you could do anything about it now.

 

“Just. Go buy more.”

 

“Don’t have the money.”

 

You placed your hands on your hips, still hovering over him. “I’ll give you the money. Now either go or I’ll use whatever’s left in your sweets stash for snacks tonight.”

 

This actually caused him to jump up, his face pale as he knew you weren’t joking even for a second.

 

“Woah, woah, woah! Let’s not get crazy now.”

 

“If you don’t want me to you better hurry up and go then.”

 

“Can’t you go and get it yourself?”

 

His sweets may have been at risk, but his laziness still made itself loud and clear.

 

“Gintoki.”

 

You had turned your back to him by now, walking over to grab some money for him to take with him. However, the frustration in your voice was obvious, and it would’ve taken a complete dumbass not to notice it. Which caused you a bit of surprise that Gintoki had managed to.

 

“I mean- What if I just go out and waste the money?”

 

“Oh, you won’t do that. Your sweets are at risk.”

 

An audible grumble. You knew you had won. Not that he would admit it. 

 

But that didn’t matter. It was clear he would make it back with the candy, knowing full well what would happen if he dared not to.

 

You turned around and placed the money in his hand, placing a kiss on his cheek. “And if you come back with the snacks, there may be an extra treat in it for you at some point.”

 

The moment you whispered in his ear and the words processed in his mind, he took off running.

 

At least you knew the candy would be bought now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short whoops
> 
> I wanted to write something Gintama related but it didn't end up being very long
> 
> Either way here you go ♡


End file.
